


A Serenata for Two

by Clints13Arrow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Music, Latino Jesse McCree, M/M, Overwatch Family, Requited Love, Singing, Sweet, Sweet Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clints13Arrow/pseuds/Clints13Arrow
Summary: When Jesse sings and Hanzo is the only one there with him the archer does not know what to do with himself. Unlike Jesse, Hanzo does not sing. Music is just music, it is there but it is not a part of his life. But when it is Jesse who sings Hanzo feels like he too could enjoy music more.





	A Serenata for Two

**Author's Note:**

> guys did you miss me? I missed you. I havent been writing recently but I do have a story idea for the near future I just need to write it. AAhhh motivation. Anyways, enjoy~  
> [My Tumblr](https://bidibibam.tumblr.com/)  
> [ look Coffee](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/pQzyIgP)  
> 

When Jesse is in a good mood he tends to sing out loud. It does not matter who he is with or whether he is alone or not, Jesse will sing. Jesse hums to a tune before he begins to sing a verse and bobs his head along. Jesse is by no means a professional singer, but his voice is nice to listen to.

Hanzo is curious about this habit. It is endearing to see, especially when someone catches Jesse sing. The cowboy only smiles and sings a little louder catching whoever it was and prompting them to sing along with him or dance. Genji is more than happy to join his friend in a sing along and other Overwatch members are dragged with laughs.

When Jesse sings and Hanzo is the only one there with him the archer does not know what to do with himself. Unlike Jesse, Hanzo does not sing. Music is just music, it is there but it is not a part of his life. But when it is Jesse who sings Hanzo feels like he too could enjoy music more.

It is during one long afternoon that no missions are called on base that Hanzo can no longer hide his curiosity. He and Jesse are in the rec room. Hanzo is reading a book to pass the time and Jesse has his eyes set on a game. Jesse stars humming as always as he plays a vintage pinball machine. Hanzo is relaxed in his seat and Jesse starts to sing a song Hanzo has never heard of.

“Why do you do that?”

Jesse stills from pressing the sides of the pinball machine. He turns around to face Hanzo who is still reading his book.

“Why do I do what?”

“Sing.”

Jesse stops a bit confused. No one really asked him why he did it. He has always just done it. Even when he was younger and joined deadlock he would sing. Sure some of the gang members would be annoyed and tell him to shut up but no one asked him why he did it. When Jesse joined Blackwatch he had picked up a guitar and learned to sing and play. The members encouraged him to keep on doing it. Singing was a part of Jesse.

“I just do, darlin’. I enjoy listenin’ to music and sometimes I can’t help but sing a little diddy.”

Hanzo hums gazing up at the cowboy. Jesse looks like he is in deep thought and Hanzo does not know how to feel about that.

“Why, does it bother you? I can stop if you want?”

“That is not it,” Hanzo cuts him off. “I was simply curious as to why is it that you do it.”

“Shucks Hanzo haven’t you ever heard a song and automatically wanted to sing it?”

The archer closes his book remembering the page that he had left off. “I do not care much for music. It is pleasing to listen to but that is it.”

Jesse now looks more confused. He finds it strange that Hanzo does not enjoy it as much. Everyone likes music. They may not like the same type of music, but they like it.

“Maybe you just haven’t found the right kind of music to listen to,” Jesse surmises.

Hanzo hums and that is the end of the conversation. It is days later that Hanzo becomes aware every time Jesse sings. Jesse sings when his mind is occupied. When he cleans his gun, cooks food, washes the dishes, takes a turn cleaning a room, or is having a smoke outside. When everyone is around talking, he does not sing. It becomes normal for Hanzo as well to hear Jesse sing, he comes to enjoy hearing his voice every day.

Except one-day Jesse comes back from a mission with Lena, Winston, and Mei. He seems somber and does not sing. The next day he does not sing either. He cleans his gun and goes about doing what needs to be done around HQ. Everyone else who came from the mission do not seem any different and the report that Athena had summarized of their mission was nothing out of the ordinary. So Hanzo stares from afar and wonders what troubles the cowboy.

Genji notices the stares his brother gives his friend, but he doesn’t say anything. He knows better then to push things when it comes to his brother.

Jesse starts to sing again a few days later. Whatever slump he had fallen in had disappeared and his songs were sung again. Hanzo was confused as to why being woken to loud singing coming from the kitchen had made him happy instead of annoyed. Hanzo stares well into breakfast with the rest of the group. Genji notices of course.

“Are you alright, anija?”

Hanzo blinks and looks away as Jesse turns to stare at him from his meal. He looks at his own breakfast, “I am fine.”

The rest of the meal is spent talking amongst each member but Hanzo remains silent. He finishes his meal quickly and washes his dishes. Before anyone can ask what is he going to do Hanzo makes his way to the range. Hanzo goes through his regular stretches before he takes out his bow. The bots are moving around the range. He knocks an arrow and lets it soar to a moving target.

The motion is fluid and ingrained in Hanzo’s muscles. His eyes are sharp as ever and no arrow misses its mark. Its later than he thinks when he steps out of the range. Hanzo is sweaty and needs a shower. He makes his way to his room and takes a quick shower. His stomach grumbles in hunger. He had missed lunch so dinner it is.

Hanzo walks to the mess hall where dinner has been served. Jesse is in the doorway talking with Angela. Hanzo does not disturb their conversation but Angela notices that he is there. She gives him a friendly smile and Jesse turns. Jesse greets Hanzo. Hanzo grunts his own greeting and makes his way to grab a plate.

He eats alone even when a member tries to make conversation he is polite but leaves. He passes by the rec room where Hana has stationed herself in front of a large curved screen. Lucio is with her and notices Hanzo.

“Hey man you should play with us,” the young man asks. Hanzo declines and makes his way to his room.

Hanzo does not know why he feels bothered. He tries to meditate but his mind does not settle. Hanzo chooses to go to sleep instead. The next day does not feel better for the archer. He is curt and nice to his team mates but keeps to himself. Hanzo is ready to step outside when Genji jumps down from where he was sitting on a high beam on the ceiling and lands in front of Hanzo.

Hanzo is not startled at the sudden appearance of his brother.

“Yes, Genji, what is it?”

“I thought you were doing better so why are you ignoring everyone?”  
Hanzo raises a brow, “I am not ignoring anyone.”  
Hanzo can feel Genji roll his eyes behind his visor. The cyborg crosses his arms over his chest and takes a pose all too familiar.  
“Okay you are not ignoring anyone. You were getting along with everyone and now all you do is train.”  
“I like training.”

“I know that anija. Everyone in Overwatch knows that. Just spend some more time doing other things. Pick up a hobby.”

Hanzo contemplates Genji’s suggestion. Genji pats his shoulder good naturally and rushes off to who knows where, probably to meditate with his master. Hanzo sighs. Was he ignoring everyone? It was just a habit of Hanzo to seclude himself from people at times. It helped him think better and reset his mind. Perhaps he was being foolish.

Hanzo changes his direction but bumps into someone, “I apologize I did not realize there was someone here.”

“It’s all right darlin’ I wasn’t lookin’ either.”

Hanzo stills when he sees that is Jesse. He looks sweaty and is not wearing his poncho nor his hat. He must have just come up from the range or training room. They are both silent not knowing what else to say.

“Well I’ll see you around.” Hanzo wants to hit his head against the wall but he refrains from doing so. Instead he makes his way further inside the base. Hana is the one to see him first and drags him away to join her party. Lena, Lucio and even Zenyatta are there with controllers in their hands. Genji is watching them from the loveseat is half laying on.

“Now we have our fifth member we can play as a team.”

Hanzo does not ask why Genji is not playing but instead sits and lets himself indulge in the video game. He does not completely understand the game, but it is not difficult to get the hang of it. It is a fun hour spent just playing. It is time for lunch and most of the members are present except the few that were called off for a mission. The days have been light with work so even if someone is called on a mission they would be back in a day or two.

Hanzo spends the day talking with people and sharing pointers on defense when they start talking about past missions. Its relaxing to feel like a part of something.

“It’s good to see you talkin’ to us again,” Jesse comments sitting on the sofa in the large living area.

Hanzo turns from where he is scanning through his tablet, “I never ceased to talk to anyone, cowboy.”

Jesse takes the name in stride and smiles, “Well you were mighty grumpy for a few days, thought we had done somethin’.”

“I simply prefer the solitude at times to help ease my mind.”

“So somethin’ was botherin’ you.”

Hanzo wants to glare at McCree for being somewhat nosy but McCree does not ask what was bothering him. Instead he distracts Hanzo by asking him a bunch of questions. The questions are not invasive in any form, just simple forms of getting to know one another. It feels good to talk and Hanzo is relaxed just sharing the moment with Jesse.

“I know we discussed this before but what got you to start singing?”

Jesse gives him a smile and tips back his Stetson, “I picked it up from my Ma actually.”

Hanzo cannot help but scoot closer to the cowboy to listen to what he has to say.

“She sings all the time. Every weekend when we would have to clean the house together she would put on the radio and sing out loud. Now my Ma can’t hold a note to her name, but I did always enjoy hearin’ her sing. She would sing these old songs that I ain’t ever heard before and they sounded nice.”

Hanzo is quiet, contemplating what Jesse has shared with him. He wonders further why he had been in a sad mood days ago and had stopped singing for a while only to start again as if nothing had happened.

“You stopped singing when you came back from the mission with Lena and Winston.”

Jesse blinks at that. Had he? It is second nature to him that he does not notice when he does it or doesn’t. But Hanzo had noticed. Jesse scratched the back of his head trying to remember if he had stopped. He then remembers what Hanzo was reffering to.

“Oh, that. I ain’t ever seen you so curious, darlin.”

Hanzo tries to deflect the flirting, “Well if you sing all the time it is strange for you to suddenly stop.”

Jesse’s smile only gets brighter, if that where possible. Hanzo avoids looking directly at Jesse and the cowboy can see his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

“It’s all right. I’m just teasin’. Well I guess that was when one of my contacts told me my Ma had gone to the hospital.” Hanzo wants to ask but Jesse continues, “It was nothin’ serious. She just fell at work. Turns out she had just sprained her ankle, that’s all. Can’t help but worry about her though.”

Hanzo thinks, he feels honored for Jesse to share this with him. Jesse cares about his family back home, wherever they may be. Hanzo no longer has family back home, just Genji. He thinks of his own mother when he was younger and how he used to follow her around everywhere she went. He remembers his father with a stern stare but a friendly smile. Jesse can’t help but notice the change of expression on the archer and feels like changing it.

“Do you know what song was the first one she taught me?”

“Which was it,” Hanzo asks after a moment his gaze turning back to Jesse.

“It’s an old song that her dad taught her. It’s about growing up in a farm and fallin’ in love.”

Before Hanzo can ask to further emphasize what that means Jesse starts to sing. Hanzo is drawn in to Jesse’s voice. He does not understand what he is singing about but his voice flows through the words of the song so smoothly, loud and full. Jesse does not turn away but sings to him that it feels personal. When Jesse finishes Hanzo is silent, he does not know what to say. Jesse feels embarrassed. He has sung so many times before but never just for one person.

“That… was lovely,” Hanzo says and Jesse feels the tension growing in his chest ease.

“Thank’s darlin.”

It’s awkward. No one knows what to say and Jesse can swear he can hear how silent the room is.

“Perhaps you can sing me another song, if you do not mind.”

Jesse feels giddy. There is a sudden rush of energy. People have asked him to sing before, but the emotion is completely different.

“Do you mind if I get my guitar?”

Hanzo shakes his head and Jesse rushes off to his room. Hanzo can’t stop his heart from beating so fast and loud in his chest. He feels his hands sweaty and he needs to do something to distract himself. There is a small twist in his stomach but not unwanted, more nervous than any. Why is something so simple making him nervous? They are just songs. But they are being sung to him by Jesse. If Genji were here he would tease Hanzo endlessly, but he is not, and they are alone.

Jesse returns quickly that Hanzo still had not tried to ease himself. The guitar is a little old, some of the paint has chipped off and the frets look worn from what should be years of playing. There is an old sticker on the acoustic guitar that Hanzo cannot tell what it was originally.

“Now, I guess we get comfortable for this one man show,” Jesse can’t hide the emotion in his voice, but he tries to. He feels like an overexcited puppy.

Jesse places the guitar on his leg and gets in the position to strum it and thinks. Hanzo is still quiet trying to calm down and Jesse finally starts playing a tune. The tune is familiar to Hanzo and his eyes widen when Jesse starts to sing. The words are in Spanish, but Hanzo knows this song.

_Por ti estoy aquí tan triste y derrotado_  
_Te vi partir, y hoy mi vida ya no vale nada_  
_Te quiero a ti, y nunca seré feliz_  
_Hasta que vulvas a mi lado_  
_Recuerdos de un cariño, que siempre están conmigo_  
_De un gran amor que dio alegría a mi corazón_  
_Pero ya no estas, y mi llanto es cada día mas_  
_Quisiera verte junto a mi_

_Yo sé que nunca volverás_  
_De que me sirve mi vida si no estas_  
_Recuerdos de un cariño, que siempre están conmigo_  
_De un gran amor que dio alegría a mi corazón_  
_Pero en realidad, tu amor jamás será_  
_Solo un recuerdo soy de ti_

Hanzo is taken back to a memory of hearing that song before. His father had it played and sometimes he would grab his mother’s hands and dance with her to the slow tune. It’s Sukiyaki, but he never heard it another language other than Japanese. The way Jesse sang it was moving. He had closed his eyes and sang low and then sang high to the notes with emotion. When the song had finished Jesse turned towards Hanzo to see if he liked the song. It was one of the first songs he learned himself to sing on the guitar.

“What is the name of the song,” Hanzo asks just to make sure.

Jesse sets the guitar down, “It’s called Sukiyaki. I thought you might like it. I liked it when I first heard it. This lovely singer sang it a long time ago as a translation of sorts, and I just loved it ever since.”

Hanzo feels like throwing a pillow in Jesse’s clueless face but he refrains, “I have heard it before. It is originally Japanese. It is about the loss of a partner and their love. My father used to play the song and dance with my mother, said it would bring them closer together.”

It is quiet once again, but it is not as awkward as before. There is acceptance and understanding in the air. Hanzo does not know who moves first or how it happens. He just lets it happen and kisses back. The kiss is shy as if asking for permission. But then they let go and just continue to kiss. Hanzo cups the back of Jesse’s head. They bump noses and Jesse accidentally bites his tongue. The kiss ends and both men just stare at each other.

“That was nice,” Jesse says. Hanzo feels the heat rise on his neck but he has to agree with Jesse.

“We should do this more often.”

Jesse raises an eyebrow, “The kissin’ or the singin’?”

“Both,” Hanzo does not know where this confidence came from, but he is proud of himself altogether.

Jesse laughs, “Thought you didn’t care much ‘bout music.”

“I never said that, and my interest may have changed.”

They stay close for a while longer before separating. The tension on Hanzo’s shoulders has eased. Jesse starts humming again and Hanzo smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this little story.  
> The song about falling in love and farming is called "Alla en el Rancho Grande." My dad used to sing it a lot and it would make me laugh when I was little cause of the part of making underwear.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PoK_xTlw6DU  
> Sukiyaki by Selena is the best thing ever!!!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PC6SzHJKgYI  
> Also here is a video of a girl playing Sukiyuki on guitar in japanese  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ibxsiq-i384


End file.
